Flaking Fire
by AgentAwesomesauce
Summary: Alexis Spaur has never been lucky. She finds all of her close family dead at 15, and decides to work as a nurse at Star Fleet. Her bad luck follows her there as she realizes that space is not everything she imagined it to be. Story takes place a year after Star Trek into Darkness.


**Hey guys, I just watched the Star Trek into Darkness movie a few weeks ago, and thought it would be fun to write a story after it. I had this ready a while ago, just never posted. So, without further ado, the story!**

**Zoei: Steph, you forgot about me! I'M supposed to be in the story!**

**Me: What? I purposely wrote the story WITHOUT you!**

**Zoei: I'm hurt. And you don't even introduce me!**

**Me: Fine. Everybody, this is Zoei, my wacko alter ego.**

**Zoei: Also a little cray-cray, if I do say so myself.**

**Me: Yes, yes. Now, since you're here, do the disclaimer.**

**Zoei: Bu-**

**Me: NOW.**

**Zoei: *Sigh* Fine. AgentAwesomesauce does not own Star Trek or anything else. Sorta just the plot, OC's, and-**

**Me: That's enough. Now go bother someone else.**

**Zoei: Okay. Aaron! Hey, Aaron! Guess what I found!**

**Aaron: Oh no.**

***Various chainsaw sounds and screams are heard in the background***

**Me: And now... THE STORY!**

* * *

I happily ran onto the shuttle, excited but partly scared. It wasn't all that big, could probably fit around ten, twenty or so people. I quickly spotted Captain Kirk, and walked over to him.

"Captain Kirk? I have been assigned to your ship, and here are the papers that I have to give to you," I said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Alexis- is it pronounced Spaur?" He asked.

I nodded. Alexis Spaur, but I preferred Lexa.

"All right then, you're good to go," and with that, he went back to talking with the Vulcan beside him.

I sat down a few rows over, and a blonde woman strolled onto the ship. She smiled at Kirk and then looked at me with an amused look. She came over and sat down beside me.

"Hi there, I'm Carol. What are you doing here?" Carol asked.

"Oh, I work here," I replied.

She sized me up. "Oh, you were assigned to the Enterprise?"

"Yes, my first time. Ooh, look, we're leaving!" I noticed.

Indeed, we were leaving. The shuttles floated off the ground up towards the sky, and I saw outer space in person for the first time.

"Yes, it's beautiful, indeed," another man on board moved from behind Alexis. "Along with the fact that you never got your medical examination."

"Excuse him, Doctor McCoy's just grumpy," Carol stated.

"Yeah right. We'll do it on board," the doctor mumbled.

"Sorry, I have a habit of forgetting and missing appointments," I apologized as he sat down beside the captain.

"So, what area do you work in?" I asked her.

"I'm a weapons specialist," she replied. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I was sent as an assistant, a nurse. I'm supposed to help the head doctor on board, and I do believe that person is the person I sort of just pissed off." I replied with an evil smile.

Carol smiled back.

"And I promise not to purposely blow up the ship with my awesomesauce," I replied sarcastically.

"Awesomesauce?" she asked with a really funny look on her face.

I burst out laughing and fell on the ground. After a few minutes of hysterical laughter, I managed to mumble out something along the lines of, "your expression! It's- it's- priceless!" and then we both burst out laughing.

Carol wiped a tear from her face. Yes, she had laughed so hard that she cried.

"So, what is 'awesomesauce'?" she asked.

"Oh, that- hmm... I don't remember," I replied with a huge grin on my face.

"It's either that or you're leaving' me hanging," she thought aloud. "And, I think it's the latter."

Shortly after we landed on the platform, we boarded the ship.

"Oh my gosh, it's HUGE!" I laughed as I fell over trying to see the top.

"You should see it on the inside!" Carol exclaimed. "It's bigger than you can imagine."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. She directed me down to the medical bay, where I would be working.

"And remember, you PROMISED not to blow up the ship," she directed with a wink before leaving to go to her station.

As I walked down to the medical room, I spotted the Doctor McCoy and he walked over to me.

"Ah, Alexis, fancy seeing you here. Headed down to the med bay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's actually where I'm supposed to help out," I answered.

"God help me, I'm stuck with an over imaginative 15-year old," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," I muttered under my own breath.

"Good. Before you start, we'll have to draw a few blood samples," he replied to me as we reached the medical bay.

Doctor McCoy pulled out a tray of needles and I had a moment of panic. I was deathly afraid of needles, after what happened to my mother.

My mother was a certified doctor on the ship that the captain's dad had commanded, and thanks to his dad, she had gotten off alive.

Time paused as I realized I was having a flashback.

* * *

When I was just a baby, the night of my 2nd birthday, a man had snuck into the house and demanded to see my mother, Jade Spaur.

"Where is she?" the stranger demanded as I waddled over to him.

"Mommy?" I called out, scared. "Mommy?"

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

She dropped the plate she was wiping, surprised and startled to see the man.

The man lunged at her, gripping what I now knew what was a needle pointed towards her.

My mother dodged out-of-the-way, picking me up and running into the kitchen. She did, only to be stabbed in the arm with the needle. She fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Mommy!" I screamed, trying frantically to shake her awake to no avail.

My father ran down the stairs and tried to punch the man, but something strange happened. All he hit was air. All of a sudden, he was engulfed in gold and he vanished. My seven-year old brother ran in, and when he saw his mother lying dead on the floor, he lost it.

We had a funeral soon after, but my brother never was the same. He was killed in a plane crash when he was thirteen, and my dad was unable to care for me since he worked at the Federation, a first officer to one of their ships until it was damaged beyond repair, then, he got a job in one of their buildings.

I lived my aunt until I was ten. She then returned me to my dad because she was deathly ill, and a week later, she died.

I never did notice that the man was not a human until I joined Star Fleet. Now that I knew that he was brought back to a ship, I was not so surprised. That monster would pay.

* * *

**Once again, I had to figure out where to split the chapter, so I thought this was an okay point. AgentAwesomesauce out!**


End file.
